


Серебристое перо

by winni_w



Category: Jeff Noon, Transmetropolitan, Vurt
Genre: Crossover, Drug Use, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серебристое перо

Когда мерзкие ассистентки наконец свалили, Спайдер, нашарив пульт, выключил навязчивый телевизор на стене. Двухголовый кот забился куда-то в угол и не отсвечивал. В просторной студии воцарилась тишина, настолько полная и мертвенная, что сначала журналисту показалось — он оглох. Это немного обеспокоило. Но постепенно до слуха начали доноситься далекие шумы от дороги, от толпы на улице, от роботов-уборщиков, и Спайдер успокоился.   
Иерусалим в одних семейных трусах лежал на незастеленной кровати-сексодроме, раскинув руки и ноги звездой. Его татуировки гладко поблескивали черным на солнце. Спайдер молчал. Он смотрел на грязно-белый потолок и безнадежно, стыло, просто молчаливо молчал. Ему казалось, что его конечности, устав ныть и болеть, потихоньку немеют, отказываются от него, отстыковываются и улетают в космос подальше от хозяина. Это ощущалось немного странно, потому что он привык к постоянному дискомфорту в своем теле — курево и старость никому, понимаете, не в радость.   
Спайдер чувствовал себя старым, очень старым. Трещины на потолке подтверждали это, нагоняя мысли о тлене всего сущего. Все разрушается, все уходит. Он слышал свое тихое дыхание, похожее на шум далекого прибоя, ласкового, сказочного, забытого где-то в детстве. Призрачно тикали часы.  
Он медленно взял серебристое перо из шкатулки, стоявшей рядом на кровати, и сунул в рот глубоко, так, что защекотало гортань. Но прежде чем включился рвотный рефлекс, стены студии, глубоко вздохнув, померкли. Перед веками воцарилась тьма, в которой серебристыми буквами выстраивалось меню.  
1\. ГОЛУБОЙ.  
2\. ЧЕРНЫЙ.  
3\. РОЗОВЫЙ.  
4\. СЕРЕБРЯНЫЙ.  
5\. ЖИЗНЬ.  
6\. КОТ.  
7\. ЖЕЛТЫЙ.  
8\. ХОБАРТ.  
ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ВЫБЕРИТЕ ВАШУ ДВЕРЬ.  
— Шестая, — бормотнул Спайдер. Его приподняло и втянуло в открывающийся бежевый прямоугольник.  
Дверь мягко хлопнула за ним, и небольшой человечек за массивным столом приподнял круглую голову, отрываясь от каких-то бумаг. На столе поблескивала табличка: "Кот Игрун".  
— А, Спайдер. Присаживайся, — гладко выбритый человечек указал аккуратной ладошкой на кресло слева от себя. В комнате пахло пылью и сутью многих вещей, что перекачались к нему из реальности: игрушки, платья, какие-то высохшие мумии, книги и прочие артефакты коротали век, втиснутые и расставленные по полкам. Стеллажи занимали стены полностью, от пола до потолка. Спайдер приметил кое-что новенькое: в углу сидел придурковатого вида тощий юнец. Он корпел над планшетом, водя пальцами так, словно пытался соорудить сложный карточный домик.  
— А, это новенький. Обменял себя на свою сестру, которую затянуло в Изысканное Желтое. По их совместной дурости затянуло. Каков героизм, а, — с еле слышной едкой иронией заметил Кот Игрун. — Но ты садись, садись.  
Спайдер устало опустился в кресло и утонул в пышных подушках.  
— Я устал.  
— Ага, не тянешь резину, сразу к делу, — улыбнулся Игрун. Спайдеру почудилось, словно невидимый кошачий хвост шевельнулся раз-другой.   
— Выведи меня отсюда.  
— Откуда? — уточнил человечек.  
— Из этого долбаного города. Я устал видеть их довольные рожи идиотов. Я устал видеть это блядство и разврат властей. Устал видеть нищету в трущобах, Улыбчивого с фальшивой, сука, надеждой. И люди с этим согласны, — сказал Спайдер, глядя в упор на Кота. — И ничего не меняется. Ни-че-го. Никто ничего не хочет менять. Это полная бессмыслица. Я не могу больше гореть. Никто не слышит.  
— Послушай, — Игрун встал из-за стола и прокрался вокруг него к Спайдеру. Он прекрасно мог бы и не делать этого, ведь кресло стояло совсем рядом, с левого боку стола. Но переход Кота был чем-то вроде сигаретной затяжки.   
Игрун изящно сел на стол вполборота к Иерусалиму, ногой он опирался о подлокотник кресла.  
— Послушай, ты не просто человек. И не просто журналист...  
"Началось", — подумалось горько. Спайдер закрыл глаза, не слушая. Вернее, попытался не слушать, но слова человечка сами текли в уши.  
— Ты просто не можешь взять и сдуться. Если тебя не будет, — говорил Игрун, — город заплывет в своем жиру. Он и так покрывается дерьмом, и ты это сам прекрасно видишь. Ты сволочь и заноза в заднице, ты и мне крови попортил, но ты именно то, что нужно в реале. В Вирте ты мне не нужен, хотя мои двери всегда открыты для тебя. Но реал, реал должен иметь кого-то, кто пытается укусить его в жопу, кто пытается открыть ему глаза на происходящее.  
— Почему?   
— Что?  
— Почему ты так печешься о реале? — устало спросил Спайдер, не открывая глаз. — Ведь ты его ненавидишь. Я же знаю. Он отнял у тебя все, и ты отнимаешь у него все, что можешь.  
— Потому что, не будь реала, не будет и Вирта, — мягко сказал Кот. Невидимый хвост дернулся уже раздраженно. — Спайдер. Давай. Не расслабляйся.   
— Я не машина.  
— Безусловно, — согласился Игрун.  
— Ты согласишься со всем, а потом так же выпнешь обратно на поля.  
— Совершенно верно, — мило улыбнулся Кот.  
— Когда-нибудь я приду и взорву твой Вирт к чертям, — ровно сказал Иерусалим.  
— Ну, что ж, встречу, как дорогого гостя.  
— Прощай, Кот.  
Спайдер так устал. Чудовищно, невозможно устал. Кот дернул ухом, услышав болезненную надтреснутость в голосе, но останавливать не спешил.  
Журналист тяжело поднялся с кресла и шагнул — в свет, в полоски от жалюзи, в бабский треп, в свою квартиру-студию.  
— О, очнулся, — отметила Шэннон, указывая на него палочкой картошки.  
— Ну и чего сидим? — въедливо спросил Спайдер, стоя в центре комнаты, руки в боки, босые ноги на грязном полу. Его слегка потряхивало после Вирта. — Поднимайтесь! Эти ублюдки трансалиенты ждать не будут, пока вы тут прожретесь и просретесь!  
— Козел! Но мы только вернулись!  
— А мне по херу! — крикнул журналист уже у двери, натягивая кеды и первую попавшуюся тряпку с вешалки. Тряпка оказалась банным халатом. — Вперед, мерзкие ассистентки!


End file.
